Standing At The Edge Of The Earth
by aehart
Summary: My idea of how Serena would spend her 17th birthday and how Stanton reacts to her decision. It's a song-fic based on Blessed Union Of Soul's "Standing At The Edge of the Earth." Previously uploaded, but now it's fixed.


**Author's Note** The song in this story is _"Standing at the Edge of the Earth"_ by Blessed Union of Soul. This takes place about an hour or so (something like that) before midnight. The time that starts Serena's birthday of seventeen years.  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Daughters of the Moon, Serena, or Stanton. Nor, do I own the song I have used here. The books, characters, and original plot all belong to Lynne Ewing. The song belongs to Blessed Union of Soul. Suing me would be rather pointless as all I have to my name is ten dollars and a pack of gum.  
  
Standing At The Edge Of The Earth  
  
As it was every time he had walked down her street at that time of night, it was silent. Of course, in the background you could hear the cars from the main streets not too far away, but Stanton was too lost in his thoughts to even notice. Something was in the air that night. A sort of magic that he could feel in his skin, his mind, and in everything he touched.  
  
He'd felt it many times before in the long life he had already lived.  
  
But tonight, it did not bring him comfort like it had in the past. Because tonight was the night he knew he'd lose her. Serena had been different from the other goddesses. He didn't know why, but it was what made her different that made him fall in love. Or, maybe it had been fate. Maybe the gods had seen it to be that. Who knew. He certainly did not.  
  
She would turn seventeen in less than an hour and once again, he'd be left alone in this horrific world.  
  
_I knew that this moment would come in time  
  
That I'd have to let go and watch you fly  
  
I know you're coming back so why am I dying inside..._  
  
He approached her backyard and saw her standing on the balcony. He hid in the shadows like he always did to wait for her to call him out. It was always the same, but always wonderful. To hear her voice call out his name into the magic of the night air. To hear it travel quickly through the winds and into his mind. To make that warm feeling in the pit of his stomach return and bring a smile to his face.  
  
But there had been times when her voice had brought nothing but pain. Always a reminder of what he couldn't have. Of what he was _forbidden_ to have. And, even if he could have her, like he did this night, he would always leave her.  
  
But tonight was different and it wasn't the enchanting feeling of the air. Tonight, it was_ her_ turn to leave _him._  
  
That was when her voice flooded his mind, _Stanton. I know you're there. Come up._  
  
And, just like always, he went up. He didn't leave the shadows as he floated toward her balcony. Not until he was standing right next to her. His eyes, his beautiful eyes took all of her in. Her hair, pulled up in just a regular ponytail with a few loose curls framing her face made it seem like she hadn't given a second thought to her looks that night. Which he knew she had not. Her eyes looked up at the full moon and he could see the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She wore a red nightgown and the black robe she always wore at night.  
  
She didn't speak and he longed to hear her voice. Not across his mind, but spoken aloud as if it were stating her love for him to the world. Which, of course, could never happen.  
  
_Are you searching for words that you can't find  
  
Trying to hide your emotions but eyes don't lie  
  
Guess there's no easy way to say goodbye_  
  
He placed his arms around her waist and sighed as she leaned back into his chest. He closed his eyes, feeling the air surround them, intertwined with one another. He kissed the top of her head and ran his thumb along her cheeks in attempt to ease her pain. It, most likely did nothing.  
  
"I love you, Serena." He said the words aloud without even thinking.  
  
It was a long time until she responded. Too long. Maybe ten minutes until she spoke into the open. She turned toward him and encircled her arms around his neck and for once, without fear that he might trap her, she smiled, probably a forced smile, but a smile nonetheless. And she spoke, "I love you."  
  
_So I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
  
Hoping that someday you'll come back again  
  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping for someday_  
  
He leaned down slowly and kept his eyes open drowning in her aura. She was the most beautiful creature alive. The most beautiful creature ever been or that ever would be. And he was starting to feel his emotions swirl in his head, memories of moments they'd spent together, alone, and times when they'd been forced to become enemies and fight one another. He felt her cross his mind.  
  
"Don't," she spoke, "It'll be okay. Everything will."  
  
"How can it be okay if-" He'd never really spoken his emotions to her out loud. Serena had always had to go through his mind in order to find what he was truly feeling.  
  
She placed her finger over his lips and smiled, "Its almost time. Come on." She grasped his hand and led him into her room and instantly turned the alarm clock around. He sat on her bed and she smiled, "Ten minutes."  
  
And that was when the emotions began to pour from his mind. Only ten more minutes with the only person he had ever truly loved. She'd be gone in ten minutes. Less now.  
  
"Why do you have to go? I mean we could be together.."  
  
She only looked at him.  
  
_Don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say  
  
I don't want to let you leave this way  
  
I want you to know that I stand right by your side_  
  
Serena walked over to him and sat beside him and he felt the warmth of her body pour over his soul. He was being melodramatic.  
  
He watched her lean over and he felt her lips touch his. And, just like every other time they'd kissed he felt as if, despite the drama that there lives were, they could be together and nothing would go wrong.  
  
They kissed for what seemed to be only a few seconds to him, but in reality had been about eight. That was when a tear actually fell. She laid down on the bed and they sat in silence for twenty seconds. He could hear her last breath escape her lips, and the beautiful aura that had always surrounded her dimmed out.  
  
_And I know this may be  
  
The very last time that we see each other cry  
  
But whatever happens know that I'll..._  
  
She was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. But wait. Wait for a miracle to bring her back to him. Who knew where she was now.  
  
After almost an hour he finally stood and walked out to the balcony and for the billionth time melted into the shadows and floated away.  
  
This time, for good.  
  
_I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
  
Hoping that one day you'll come back again  
  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday  
  
You'll come back to me  
  
I'll be praying for whatever it's worth  
  
Believing that one day you'll come back to me  
  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
  
Hoping for someday  
  
And I know this may be  
  
The very last time that we see each other cryBut whatever happens know that I'll...  
  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
  
Hoping that one day you'll come back again  
  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday  
  
You'll come back to me  
  
I'll be praying for whatever it's worth  
  
Believing that one day you'll come back to me  
  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
  
Hoping for someday  
  
Waiting for someday Believing in someday Praying for someday, I'll be...  
  
Longing for someday Clinging to someday Cherishing someday, I'll be...  
  
Thinking of someday Dreaming of someday Wishing for someday, I'll be...  
  
Living for someday Counting on someday Knowing that one day...  
  
I will see you_


End file.
